Tear The Whole World Down
by MasterMind13
Summary: Mother Nature reflects on life's past and ponders on the future.


I don't think I've felt anger as strong as this. The last time I felt that anger was when I saw that passing ship that wasn't my father's. That was the first time I ever unleashed my anger on anything, and all because I took vows to never harm without cause. And I totally blew that one.

I remember very well. I remember Typhan sealing me in the shooting star. I remember how awful it felt, I couldn't escape, I couldn't do anything. I was like a foundling waif.

Then I met Sandy. His full name was Sanderson Mansnoozie. He was the only person I grew to trust. He was the only one who there for me. And all the time we spent I felt myself heal.

And then I saw him. My father. Kozmotis Pitchiner. But he was less of the man I remembered. He was a whole different man than before. And I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell him that I was here, that I wasn't dead. But I knew I wouldn't get through to him. So I stayed quiet.

And then my father harpoon the star I was in, and I ended up on this planet.

Sandman and I went our separate ways. He fell under a deep sleep, and I became the queen of this world. I was called Mother Nature, because of my powers. I was rather proud of having them. No one else had my power to control the elements. They were mine to do as I pleased.

I spent millennia on this planet. I became mistrustful of everyone that I got the natural phenomena to get me reports from all over the world. Then I saw that wretched girl.

I saw her with my father, I knew what had happened, but I wanted to get a closer look. I couldn't take it, so I kidnapped both of them. I took them to my Empire that I kept hidden from anyone. There, I interrogated my father and trapped the girl in my trees. I didn't know whether to believe him. I spent ten years on that moon with Typhan and I had no one. I wanted to believe that he tried, but I couldn't let myself submit to his woes.

So I demanded that he not touch the girl. I am his only daughter...for good or ill. No one else. I let him and the girl go after that, and I wondered whether I should've let them leave like that. But it wasn't until I was contacted by a familiar face. Sandy came asking me about Katherine. I wanted to keep my mouth shut, but he after all my friend. So took him to Tanglewood through an Indian trail, to a cave where my father was. Where he had the girl.

I wanted to see what my father had in store for him but I did not want to bring myself into this predicament. After all, I was a neutral party. After that I had no knowledge of what happened. I wondered about Sandy. If he was okay. I was more worried about him than anyone.

But that girl still lingered in my mind. I hated her with a burning passion. I just felt so jealous when I saw that girl with my father. And what was she doing with the locket I gave him? She had no right to have it! Just the sight of her...

Now after all this time I still feel this anger. I could create an eternal drought if I wanted, but the other part in my heart wouldn't allow it. I would just have to live with it.

From time to time I checked in the Guardians while staying hidden. I still mistrust them, especially Katherine. I know what happened to her true parents, but I'm not going to say anything. After all, I caused the snowstorm she was found in. But I could not help but feel this sensation in my core. Of hate and worry. I don't know why I felt it, but I wondered if she hated me. Or my father.

And then there's Bunnymund. I don't know how much he knows about me but I don't trust him one bit. He's not as great as he thinks he is. I don't fancy his inventions.

The Tooth Fairy. I hate that she can feel my presence. She shouldn't be able to. What if one day she founds me? The same goes to Nightlight. He can feel my presence, too, just like Toothiana. But it doesn't matter, I don't trust them. I will not help them or stop them. I will not be their friend or their enemy. I'll just be what I've always been. Neutral.

I wish I could see what happened that night. That night my mother died and I ventured out on my own. Ombric Shalazar must know. He's Father Time. He time travels to a lot of times in history. I wish he could change history so I wouldn't have to lose my mother and I wouldn't have to become this...this...this thing that I've become. But then again, how would my future turn out? Would I be happy? Would the Golden Age still be alive?

This is just what I deserve. I can't get near my father because of the promise I made him take. Would I have to take sides with him? Would be want me to? He is...still my father. He's the only family I've got. Him...and Sandy. I always feel myself yearning to be with Sandy, but that would also mean being near that girl. I still can't stand her.

Every now and then I always get the feeling of bringing an immense storm on this world. A Flood like I did back then. What would the outcome be? Will all dreams survive? Will they make new ones? If a dream is destroyed will another one take its place? What was the first dream about? I could let Sandy read my dreams but I don't want them to see them. They're too personal. Too sacred for him to see. It's best if he doesn't know what they are.

I just want to tear this whole world down!


End file.
